Ellos dos
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Astoria y Blaise son la clase de personas que siempre sonríen, que siempre bromean, que no tienen recato al hablar. Son el descaro y el chiste vueltos materia, pero bajo esa mascara tiene un corazón. Un corazón que solo pertenece a ellos dos. Sí a esos que se auto-proclamaron príncipes de Slytherin y los dejaron a ellos como simples bufones.


**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de _Harry Potter_ pertenece a la divina y espectacular rubia británica:_ J.K Rowling_.

**Esto ha sido nuevamente escrito bajo la influencia de Metanfetamina y sobre todo, bajo los efectos de un café. No estoy segura si tiene sentido, pero me ha gustado escribirlo :3**

**Así, pues, espero que les guste ^^**

* * *

**Ellos dos**

Las risas abundan, como siempre, en la sala común de Slytherin. Zabini narra con sorna la reunión con Slughorn y ridiculiza al gran Potter y a sus amigos.

—Os juro que tenía cara de estreñida cuando le preguntaron por sus padres —dice el mulato, refiriéndose a Hermione.

—No más de lo usual —comenta Astoria, poniendo cara de tener dolor estomacal y levanta su mano para agitarla con fuerza, pretendiendo imitar a la leona. Una carcajada resuena en el lugar por la ridícula actuación.

—Vaya, querida. Para no haberla vista nunca haciendo eso, la imitas muy bien —alaga Blaise con cierta burla. Ella sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

—Recibo información de primera mano y soy muy buena actriz —alardea, sonriendo con superioridad.

—¿Entonces si te narro con detalles todas mis aventuras nocturnas, podrías imitar a las chicas que con las que me acuesto? —pregunta con morbo, pero la chica no se inmuta ante la situación, solo sonríe y le manda un beso en el aire, ante la envidia de algunos chicos.

—No seas cerdo, Blaise. Es mi hermana —le regaña Daphne, aunque la mirada asesina es para la castaña.

—Vamos, preciosa —responde el aludido con tranquilidad.— No te pongas celosa, te juró que seré un buen y cariñoso cuñado —añade, desbordando cinismo. La rubia Greengrass solo bufa y rueda los ojos con fastidio, acurrucándose más en el regazo de Theodore Nott, quien luce indiferente a lo que ahí pasa.

Las conversaciones y burlas siguen, aunque poco a poco el lugar se comienza a vaciar y en en menos de lo esperado, solo quedan dos personas en la sala común de la casa de Salazar. Ambos se miran y sonríen como siempre.

—¿Los viste? —pregunta la chica de ojos verdes.

—Claro, estoy seguro de que Vincent, Gregory y Nott aún deben de estar esperando para que salgan —responde el moreno con indiferencia, mirando al suelo por uno momento. Se pasa la lengua por los labios, intentando humedecer su boca antes de volver a hablar con descaro.— ¿Entonces aceptas la oferte de actuar para mí, muñeca? —cuestiona con una falsa sonrisa de conquistador.

Astoria ríe por lo bajo y curva ligeramente los labios de forma forzada, pero muy convincente. Se cubre de descaro, como siempre.

—Algún día, Blaise —concede ella.— Sigue intentando —añade, guiñándole un ojo con coquetería.

—¿Cuando te rendirás a mis encantos, muñeca? —interroga con ese tono jocoso y juguetón que suele emplear con las féminas.— No sabes de lo que te estás perdiendo, querida. Soy producto de alta calidad.

—Ya te dije que algún día se te podría cumplir —dice burlona, casi riéndose en su cara ante la actuación. Se cruza de piernas, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas y su carita en sus manos. Sus facciones se ensombrecen, ha dejado la mascara de lado.— Tal vez cuando lo de por perdido —murmura con seriedad.

Zabini la mira y enarca una ceja, luego suspira y en ese suspiro se va momentáneamente el chiste de su vida.

—¿Aún no lo has dado por perdido? —pregunta él, serio y mirándola como un padre que le dice a su hija que debe de dejar a su novio drogadicto.

—Yo no, ¿a caso tú sí? —responde, tranquila, no hay reproche en las palabras, solo pensamientos, dudas y filosofía que es solo de ellos.

Nadie que los viera tan serios, en esos momentos, se atrevería a decir a decir que se trata de ellos. O mejor dicho, cualquiera que los viera, juraría que se trata de otras personas que han usado poción multijugos y robado la apariencia de ellos. Sus rostros son tan auténticos, sus voces son calmadas, como el susurro de la pena que esconden. Sus ojos son los mismos, pero nunca nadie parece reparar en la tristeza que esos ojos azules y verdes reflejan. Su mascara es perfecta, la han pulido y perfeccionado durante años, pero aunque todos lo duden, por dentro siguen siendo humanos.

—No estoy seguro —admite Blaise, suspirando nuevamente con cansancio. Está casando de la actuación, pero nadie dijo que la vida de un artista fuera fácil; y ellos son artistas de la mentira, maestros del engaño y sombras de la hipocresía.— Pero estoy seguro de que él la lastimara algún día...

—Y tú estarás ahí para acogerla en tus brazos y la curaras con tu amor —interrumpe ella, nuevamente con esa burla socarrona y mentirosa. No se quitan la mascara por mucho tiempo, ya están acostumbrados a ella, aún entre ellos. Aunque saben leer entre lineas, ver detrás del vestuario de escena.

—Obvio, muñeca. Sobre todo porque tú serás la manzana de la discordia entre ellos dos —responde el moreno, en el mismo tono risueño.

—Nuestros planes son perfectos, ¿qué no? —alardea Astoria, sonriendo con satisfacción que oculta un anhelo soñador.

—Claro, mas que nada porque obtendremos lo que queremos —alienta él y ambos ríen al par.

No les cuenta para nada reír e inventar, improvisar diálogos o expresiones, se han acostumbrado a eso con el tiempo.

Se quedan en silencio, cada cual perdido en sus pesadillas, en sus sueños frustrados, en sus libretos planeados.

—Blaise —llama la pequeña Greengrass.

—Dime, Astoria —alienta él, girándose a verla con una comprensión que asustaría a cualquiera que no fuer ella. Ella que es la única que lo conoce y entiende.

—¿Crees que estamos mal? —indaga, dejando ver con esa pregunta todas sus inseguridades y miedos.

—Posiblemente, pero no más que ellos —asegura él, sonriendo de medio lado.

—¿Y si sí se aman? —insiste saber Astoria. Aunque es más que evidente que ninguno sabe la respuesta, pero solo sus palabras les animan, porque solo ellos se entiende, comparten las mismas dudas y las mismas penas.

—Entonces haremos una bella boda en Francia y nos quedaremos a vivir allá, lejos de ellos y los hijos que puedan procrear —responde con una sonrisa mordaz, convenciéndola a ella y convenciéndose a él mismo.

Los dos sonríen. Él se rasca la cabeza y ella acomoda un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

Se conocen tan bien, se ven el uno al otro como nadie más les ve, como son en realidad. Son cómplices de una mentira, actores de una obra teatral que comenzaron a escribir juntos, años atrás. Son los bufones de una historia burda, pero real, donde sus amados son los príncipes que los miran hacia abajo, con superioridad. Han planeado meticulosamente sus actos, escenas y hasta el fina, ese final que solo tiene dos opciones. O terminaran con ellos o terminan juntos. No aceptaran ni menos ni más.

Unas risas se escuchan a la cercanía y en menos de treinta segundos, ellos dos hacen acto de presencia. Abrazados, riendo, mal vestidos.

—¿No se te paró en todo el rato que estuvieron en la habitación y por eso vienen a ver si un cambio de ambiente ayuda? —se burla Blaise con sorna y veneno, atacando al rubio que va de la mano de Pansy Parkinson. Lo aborrece, desde siempre y nunca lo disimulará, aunque todo su odio se cubra con un mal chiste al que nadie pone mucho cuidado.

Draco hace una mueca de disgusto, pero antes de responder al moreno, ella se adelanta a hablar.

—Más bien, seguro que la frígida de tu novia no te ha sabido complacer —dice Astoria -igual de mordaz que Zabini- consiguiendo que Pansy se ponga roja, de furia y vergüenza. La Greengrass tampoco ha disimulado nunca su odio por Pansy y aunque entre las chicas los comentarios no se justifican por los chistes, tampoco se le da mucha importancia. Finalmente Parkinson es la princesa y ella es solo una chica chistosa del montón a la que Malfoy mira por debajo del hombro.

—Ustedes dos no tienen a nadie más a quien joder, ¿verdad? —espeta Draco, visiblemente molesto por los comentarios de esos dos cínicos.

Blaise y Astoria ríen sonoramente, no les importa si alguien se despierta en los dormitorios. Se levanta, no tienen nada más que decir y la verdad es que no quieren presencia lo que pueda pasar ahí con esos dos que no conocen la decencia.

Pasan a un lado de ellos, cada uno por el costado de su cada cual. Astoria mira a su príncipe rubio y chasquea la lengua, daría todo lo que tiene porque él se fijara en ella. Blaise ve a la princesa de cabellera corta y carraspea, vendería el alma para que ella lo amara a él.

Se mirán y sonríen con melancolía a espaldas de Draco y Pansy, cómplices de su dolor, saben lo que están pensando en esos momentos, pues no solo comparten la obra, comparten las ideas y anhelos. Pero saben que de nada les sirve desear, porque todo eso parece inalcanzable. Ellos son payasos improvisados y los otros dos son de la realeza, así lo establecieron mucho tiempo atrás, en una jerarquía ridícula y tonta, pero que ya no pueden cambiar.

Lo bueno es que aun tienen un plan B, y quién sabe, quizás esa boda en Francia no sea tan mala después de todo. Sería un lindo final para ellos dos, uno inesperado que dejaría satisfecha a la audiencia.

* * *

******¿Qué tal? ¿Galletitas? ¿Ranitas? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Algo? ****Ya saben, acepto de todo :3**

**Besos a todos los que me den y de ante mano gracias a los que me dejen comentarios ^^**

**Pd. Quien me quiera regañar por las historias largas, lo comprendo, pero es que mi cabeza no da, se los juro xDU**


End file.
